


Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

by SeraphStarshine



Series: Little Rhapsody [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Skype Sex, Teacher Frank Iero, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vibrators, i have no idea if stuff like this can even happen on skype, just go with it - it's fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphStarshine/pseuds/SeraphStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This seemed different than porn somehow, even though it was basically the same concept, but Frank had never participated in a skype sex chat before, and the fact that he would be watching someone get themselves off in real time sent shivers caused by a mix of anticipation and fear to crawl up his spine lazily.</i>
</p><p>Or the teacher/student au I never really meant to write in which Frank has given up on finding a little only to discover that one of his favorite students may in fact be everything he's been looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a disclaimer that I have no idea if a Skype session like this could actually happen but it worked for this scenario. If it is completely inaccurate I apologize.
> 
> I am also not the best at writing daddy kink so I am not sure why I chose to take that route, but I did.

Frank stared down at the crumpled piece of paper in front of him, running an agitated hand through his hair as he waited for his computer to boot up.

He was stalling really, giving himself one more chance to change his mind about this, but apparently his dick had already made the decision for him, the semi in his pants twitched slightly as if in protest to Frank's last minute case of nerves.

Once Frank's desktop finally decided to stop being a piece of shit and actually load, Frank immediately opened Skype, typing in the name on the sheet in front of him with shaking fingers.

A huff of frustration escaped his throat when he saw the small line of text that said xoxog wasn't online yet, which he shouldn't have been surprised about. He still had ten minutes until this person was supposed to start the chat anyway, but now Frank had nothing to do but wait, and he had no idea how to waste his time until then.

So of course, Frank spent it overthinking, which was a bad habit of his, but he was still on the fence about this whole thing.

This seemed different than porn somehow, even though it was basically the same concept, but Frank had never participated in a skype sex chat before, and the fact that he would be watching someone get themselves off in real time sent shivers caused by a mix of anticipation and fear to crawl up his spine lazily.

Frank didn't even know this sort of thing existed until last week. His best friend Ryan had brought this particular account to his attention when Frank had been bemoaning about his terrible sex life in the staff room during lunch hour.

Frank had laughed it off at first, but he had still taken the information despite his hesitance, and now he found himself anxiously counting down the seconds until ten, his fingers drumming against the desk absentmindedly as he glanced over his email just to have something to preoccupy himself with.

According to Ryan, who was apparently an avid follower of numerous sexual skype accounts, it was run by a college student who was using the funds he made from this venture to pay for his schooling, which had set alarm bells off in Frank's head at first.

He was a college professor, and getting off to someone who could possibly be his student was wrong, but _hell_ \- half of the people taking Frank's class were older than he was, and Ryan had assured him that this boy was an adult, and also that Frank would love the show he put on.

And even though Frank felt sort of pathetic reverting to this to get some semblance of release, he had a hit a metaphorical wall relationship-wise, his daddy kink being the main cause of that.

Frank's last boyfriend had initially been into the lifestyle at first, but once he had discovered how dedicated Frank was to it, he had changed his mind. Now Frank was alone again, and asking his one-night stands to call him Daddy and let him have complete control didn't go over very well, so Frank had stopped trying to find a partner months ago.

But if Ryan could be trusted, this account owner specialized in daddy kink. The boy who appeared in the videos would always dress up in feminine clothing, acting as if his viewers were his daddy, and that was what had convinced Frank to give this a go, no matter how deplorable it made him feel when he allowed himself to ponder on it.

And as stupid as it was, Frank had decided to put his faith in his best friend. Ryan was a little himself after all, so if he liked the show, it must be decent.

Frank was still a bit nervous about it in general since he enjoyed all aspects of the CG/L lifestyle, not just the sex, but he was so desperate he was willing to give it a chance.

So that was how Frank had ended up on the website Ryan had scribbled down for him, reading through the information on the page with a soft smile on his lips caused by the hilarity of the official layout of the page, the professional aura hiding its risqué purpose to the uninformed eye.

To receive the elusive skype name, you had to make a donation first, which Frank was more than happy to do, and if this panned out in the way he hoped, he had made a mental note to return here so he could continue to fund this inventive student. So he had done just that, receiving an email the next day with the skype account included, which this G person would be hosting any minute now.

Frank's thoughts were derailed by a soft pinging from his computer. Frank's heart literally began racing as he saw that xoxog was online, the chat that Frank had requested was now in the process of loading, and _fuck_ \- Frank was nervous, more so than before any first date, which was ridiculous when he thought about it, because he wasn't even going to communicate with this person at all.

He was just one of many lonely men, and maybe women that were going to be watching the show, but _still_ , Frank couldn't seem to calm the tremors coursing through his limbs, and his shaking only increased when the video finally popped into view, revealing a dark haired boy to Frank's eager eyes.

At first, Frank couldn't see much, G was still sitting at his desk, his head tilted downward as a look of concentration furrowed his brow slightly, but even with his limited view, Frank could tell that he was gorgeous.

His black hair had been straightened slightly, the soft waves brushed his shoulders which were clad in a white blouse, the neckline revealing a dainty black collar which hugged his neck tightly. His hazel eyes were rimmed lightly with makeup, and a soft shade of pink stained his thin lips.

But when Frank looked a little closer, he realized something that caused his breath to catch in his throat, and not in a good way, because _fuck_ \- he knew this person, and ironic as it was, he was actually one of his students, unless Frank was mistaken.

But _no_ \- when the boy gazed straight into the camera, a soft smile pulling his mouth upward into a crooked grin, Frank was one hundred percent positive that this was _Gerard_ , the quiet kid who always sat in the back during his nine am math class.

"Shit," Frank cursed aloud, his eyes widening as Gerard backed away from the screen slowly, revealing a pleated pastel blue mini skirt to his audience, coupled with high socks embellished with silver bows at the top, the fabric stretching snuggly over his chubby thighs, which was a dramatic change to the oversized hoodies and baggy jeans Gerard typically sported in Frank's lessons.

Gerard was one of Frank's favorite students, even though he didn't participate much in class, but he had asked Frank for tutoring several times earlier in the year. The concept of calculus baffled the younger man, and Frank had been more than happy to help, even though it meant working later hours to accommodate Gerard's heavy class load.

Frank quickly discovered that Gerard was exceptionally bright, his aversion to math notwithstanding, and despite his silent aura in lessons, Gerard opened up when it was just him and Frank, exclaiming animatedly when he finally worked through a question properly, causing Frank to smile down at him proudly each time this occurred.

Eventually, the sessions evolved into much more lighthearted occasions. Gerard even went so far as to hang around so he could exchange small talk with Frank once his assignments were done, sometimes taking Frank out for dinner as a thank you as well, even though Frank always protested heavily, but Gerard wouldn't take no for an answer.

Gerard had caught on to the lesson plan much more quickly than Frank had expected him to though, and they had stopped their tutoring sessions last month.

Gerard really had no need for them anymore, but Frank missed his presence. He would much rather stay late and spend time with someone as enjoyable as Gerard if it meant avoiding his empty house for a little bit longer, and _maybe_ Frank had started to develop a slight semblance of a crush on the younger man, but he had ignored it in favor of maintaining the strong bond they already had.

But now all of those illicit feelings were flooding back to the surface. Frank seriously considered closing down the skype chat and forgetting this entire thing had ever happened, because no matter how orgasm deprived Frank was, he _couldn't_ do this.

There was no way he was seriously considering getting off to one of his students, that was immoral, and _okay_ \- he knew Gerard was twenty-two, so it wasn't technically illegal, but it didn't matter.

This was a serious breach of the teacher/student relationship that they shared, and Frank knew he would never be able to look Gerard in the eye again if he went through with this, not without instantly getting hard that is.

"Hey Daddy," Gerard cooed, his high pitched voice emitting loudly through Frank's speakers, and _shit_ \- Frank's dick instantly jumped to attention, the sudden swelling in his boxers attested to that.

And even though Frank had every intention of walking away and jacking off alone in the shower for the millionth time in a row, he couldn't force himself to get out of his chair. His body remained paralyzed, his ass was figuratively glued to his seat, and no amount of wiggling produced any upward movement.

Frank reluctantly admitted that he had already lost the battle between his libido and his conscience, so he stopped fighting, settling down into a more comfortable position as he awaited Gerard's next move, doing his best to pretend that this was a complete stranger he was watching, and not his student that he may or may not have a strong attraction toward.

"I've missed you Daddy," Gerard grinned, seating himself on the bed behind him lightly as he spoke, spreading his legs just enough to draw Frank's attention to the slight bulge underneath his skirt. "I could hardly wait to touch myself all day, but I've been good for you, I promise."

Frank moaned softly at Gerard's words, because _fuck_ \- Ryan wasn't kidding when he said that this person - who was now revealed to him as Gerard - took his daddy kink seriously.

Gerard seemed so genuine, he somehow made it feel like Frank was in the room with him, as if Frank was his _daddy_ , and even though the niggling thought of how fucked up this was given the fact that Gerard was his student continued to inject itself into Frank's thoughts, Frank was too far gone to stop.

So he shut away the logical side of his brain for the moment, throwing the key into the deepest recesses of his mind for the duration of the video.

Gerard had begun touching himself lightly during Frank's momentary distraction, his long fingers running over the growing protrusion in between his legs, his eyes fluttering shut as his hips tilted forward minutely.

A soft whine escaped his lips before he stopped his movements suddenly, his bright eyes connecting with the camera in a way that made it seem that he was looking directly at Frank.

"I want you to enjoy this Daddy, so what do you want me to do?" Gerard posed the question, which immediately caused the chat room to explode with a flurry of suggestions.

Frank didn't participate in the voicing of opinions, he was too busy cupping his own straining erection, the subtle pressure feeling entirely too good given the fact that it was just his own hand, but in his head, it was Gerard's slender digits tracing around his length.

That thought alone was enough to have Frank's cock swelling rapidly, all of the blood in his body heading downward in a sudden fashion that left Frank slightly lightheaded with the intensity of it.

"Oh Daddy," Gerard gasped, probably in response to one of the prompts he was receiving, which Frank hadn't been able to keep up with. "I know how much you love watching me fuck myself - I'll make it good for you, _so_ _good_."

" _Holy shit_ ," Frank hissed, his grip around himself tightening as Gerard bent over, revealing a pair of light purple panties for everyone to see, a rim of darker lace lining the edges, and _fuck_ \- Frank was truly lost now, because he had a huge thing for boys in panties, and Gerard's ass looked _divine_ in them.

"I'm gonna prep myself first Daddy...is that okay?" Gerard asked huskily, his eyes darting to the camera before his arm extended outside of the screen, returning with a bottle of lube which he must have put out beforehand, the lid snicking audibly as Gerard poured a small amount into his hand.

"So _fucking_ okay," Frank muttered under his breath, completely forgetting that this was just a fantasy that Gerard had concocted to wring some money out of people like him, but _fuck_ \- Frank didn't care.

He was more than willingly to pretend that he was Gerard's daddy for the next however long they had together, so he chose to ignore the fact that this was happening over skype, and he wasn't the only one watching, and also that he was Gerard's teacher, because in Frank's head, he was in the room with Gerard, encouraging him onward with hushed words as Gerard slowly inched down his underwear, kicking them off before turning slightly to the left.

Gerard crawled across the bedspread on his knees, shifting his body so his ass was on full display to Frank's roving eyes, his swollen cock hanging heavily underneath him. His skirt flared around his hips, showcasing the pale mounds of his ass to his rapt audience.

" _Fuck_ Daddy," Gerard whined, his legs spreading apart as he circled his trembling rim with one finger. "I wish this was you," Gerard full out moaned, pushing the digit inside of himself, "but I know you like to watch - _ah_...am I doing good Daddy?"

"So good baby, so _perfect_ ," Frank mumbled while pulling his boxers down impatiently, exposing his hard cock entirely as Gerard sunk a second finger alongside the first.

" _Ah_ \- feels so good Daddy, but you do it better, I want your fingers Daddy, _please_?" Gerard begged, his hips rolling back onto his hand, the digits disappearing inside of him as he keened deep in his throat.

Frank growled loudly, because _fuck_ \- he wanted to be the one causing Gerard to emit those breathy noises, he ached to feel his hot muscles clenching around him as Frank worked him open gently.

The side of his brain that knew that Gerard was a student and that this was immoral had taken a permanent vacation, so Frank found himself speaking again, neglecting to recall once more that Gerard couldn't hear him.

If anyone else was witnessing this, they would probably label Frank as pathetic, but he was far too enraptured by Gerard's performance to care, and luckily for him, he lived alone.

"No baby, you have to get yourself off tonight...come on, I know you can take more than that," Frank hissed, his fist clenching loosely at the base of his dick before he began stroking himself at a leisurely pace, doing his best to draw this out so he wouldn't come before Gerard did.

And as if Gerard had heard him, he began working a third finger into himself slowly, his back arching as he hit what could only be his prostate.

His hair was beginning to stick to his neck, the light sheen of sweat Frank could see inciting him to lick his lips hungrily. His imagination was going wild with thoughts of how Gerard would taste, how he would moan loudly if Frank sunk his teeth into the pale column of his neck, leaving a purple mark to tell the entire world that Gerard was his, and _only_ his.

"I'm ready Daddy, I want the toy, can I put it in please?" Gerard asked weakly, his fingers still flexing from their position deep inside of his ass.

"Oh yeah baby boy, I want to watch you fuck yourself, so _fucking_ hot," Frank groaned.

Frank's eyes attempted to flutter shut as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock, smearing the precome accumulating there around liberally before grasping himself once again, but he forced his lids to remain open, not wanting to miss one second of this obscene exhibit.

Gerard had removed his fingers now, wiping them delicately on the sheets before he reached off-screen once more, returning this time with a lavender dildo that was impressively large. The sight caused Frank to moan loudly as Gerard coated the device with a generous amount of lube.

Frank ceased to breathe as Gerard returned to his previous position, his body turned slightly away from the camera so his pink hole was on full display.

Gerard rucked his skirt up even higher around his waist, giving Frank another glimpse of his leaking cock. His white blouse was starting to grow damp with perspiration as Gerard placed the tip of the toy against himself with a soft cry, a telltale buzzing filling the speakers, letting Frank know that Gerard was using a vibrator.

"Feels so good," Gerard whined, his teeth digging into his bottom lip as he craned his torso around so he could face the camera while still giving his audience their explicit view of his trembling thighs and spread cheeks. "I wish this was you Daddy, want your cock," Gerard choked out as he pushed the toy into himself roughly, a loud gasp flying out of his spit soaked lips before he resumed speaking. "You fill me up so much better than this thing ever could."

" _Jesus christ_ ," Frank whimpered, his hand stilling for a moment as a searing rush of pleasure overtook him, his stomach boiling with lust as Gerard finished inching the toy all the way in to the base.

Frank was achingly hard now, his cock was throbbing in time with his rapid heartbeat, and he could come with a few more rough strokes if he wanted to, but getting himself off was no longer his priority anymore.

He just wanted to watch Gerard, his own pleasure could wait if it meant that he didn't miss a moment of this beautiful boy in such a state of bliss.

" _Oh Daddy_ ," Gerard shuddered suddenly, a change of angle in the toy obviously finding his spot instantly, "is this good Daddy, do you like this?"

Gerard was cut off by a loud gasp, the sound swimming around Frank's head as he watched Gerard begin to move the toy in and out, his legs opening wider to try and accommodate the large intrusion. The bows decorating the top of his socks bounced slightly as Gerard rolled his hips back onto the vibrator with a throaty moan.

Wanting to know how much longer Frank had to hold on before Gerard would lose it, his eyes darted down toward the small digital display announcing the time, and he was shocked to see that twenty-five minutes had already passed, which meant this video session should be coming to a close soon.

Ryan had told Frank that they usually lasted about thirty minutes at the most, and even though Frank wasn't anywhere near ready for this to end, he was desperate to see Gerard come all over his pretty skirt.

"Daddy...I - I'm _so_ close, can I come Daddy, _please_? I've been so good for you," Gerard begged, his pleading eyes locking with the screen as he continued to push the toy deep inside of him.

Frank had to give Gerard credit for holding off this long, because Frank was barely containing himself after a few minute touches of his hands, and from the looks of Gerard's swollen cock, he was on the verge of losing it at any second.

"Yeah baby, come all over your outfit, make a fucking mess," Frank groaned, his hand speeding up around his own length as he spoke, sending hot bursts of pleasure bubbling up in his belly as his balls tightened in anticipation.

" _Oh_ _god_ ," Gerard whined, his body shifting around slowly as he sat down at the edge of the bed, the mattress keeping the toy firmly pinned in his ass as Gerard tugged open the top two buttons of his blouse, revealing an expanse of milky skin underneath.

Gerard's legs trembled as he adjusted the vibrator before running his fingertips over his leaking cock, flipping his skirt out of the way so everything was on display, much to Frank's relief.

"Fuck Daddy, I'm so hard for you, I - I, _ahh_ ," Gerard gasped loudly as he began stroking himself roughly, his thumb digging into the slit of his cock as Frank copied his actions. "It _hurts_ Daddy, please - let me come."

" _Fucking hell_ ," Frank spat out in between gritted teeth, his hips snapping upward into his fist as Gerard dropped his hand down to fondle his balls for a moment.

Frank was so close, it was taking everything in him to hold back, but he wanted to watch Gerard unravel first, just like he would do if he was actually Gerard's daddy.

He always made sure his baby boy came before he did, unless he was being punished that is, but Gerard deserved his release, _fuck_ \- if Frank was truly with him, he would make sure Gerard orgasmed multiple times for being so fucking wonderful.

"Feels so good," Gerard breathed out, his body rocking back onto the vibrator, a soft scream leaving his open mouth as he hit his sensitive spot.

"Come on baby, it's okay, come for Daddy," Frank whispered, his cock jumping wildly in his palm as he continued to stroke it quickly.

Gerard was almost there, he could tell from his hitched inhales and the large amount of precome leaking from his cock, and _fuck_ \- Frank wanted to taste it.

He wanted to reward Gerard for being so fucking perfect by sinking down onto his dick, letting him come in his mouth as he swallowed heavily around him, the lines between reality and fantasy blurring together as Gerard whimpered sharply.

"I - I'm gonna, _oh fuck -_ Daddy!" Gerard keened loudly, his back arching as he came suddenly.

Thick white ropes shot in between his fingers as Gerard continued to work his twitching cock with his fist, his come streaking across his pale skirt, some of it even decorating his blouse as Gerard slowly relaxed, the tension in his muscles draining out of them as he finally achieved his climax.

Frank's orgasm came only seconds later, a hoarse shout tearing its way out of his throat as he came harder than he had in years, his entire body lighting up with pleasure as he spurted steadily all over his lap.

His vision whited out at the edges as he rolled his hips lazily, dragging out each second of the indescribable sensation for as long as possible, pretending that it was Gerard's hand that had pushed him over the edge instead of his own.

When Frank's internal functions came back online once again, he immediately returned his gaze to the screen, drinking in the sight of Gerard covered in come, the vibrator still sheathed inside of him as he panted heavily, a content smile painted on his face as he patted his soaked skirt back down in a pointless attempt at some delayed modesty.

"Thank you so much Daddy, that was amazing," Gerard exhaled happily, his grin widening as he sat up, taking out the toy quickly before moving closer to the camera. "I'll see you next week," Gerard whispered in a husky voice, blowing a quick kiss to the screen before the video feed went dead, leaving Frank still clutching his softening cock as reality crashed back down around him.

As Frank forced his shaky legs to move so he could clean up the impressive mess he had made, he suddenly recalled that tomorrow was Monday.

That meant he would be teaching his class which just so happened to contain Gerard in it, causing Frank to groan wearily under his breath when he realized he would never be able to see the younger man as just another student ever again, but maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

The semester was almost over after all, and if Frank remembered correctly, Gerard would be graduating this year. He had mentioned plans to attend an art school in New York once he finished out his business degree, but either way, he would no longer be Frank's student in a few short weeks.

That meant that maybe the fantasy playing out in Frank's head had the slightest chance of becoming reality one day, not that Frank would press anything while Gerard was still in his class, but _still_ , if Gerard was as into his daddy kink as his video had made it seem, maybe he would be willing to give him a chance, or maybe not, but even the slender hope that he might filled Frank's chest with a sudden burst of elation.

And it was possible that Gerard struggled to find a daddy just like Frank did in his search for a little, and if Gerard was taken, he most likely wouldn't be making videos like that, so despite the fact that Frank was typically a pessimist at heart, he decided to think positively for once.

And even if nothing real ever happened between him and Gerard, he had his skype chats now, and that was better than nothing.

Frank would definitely be making another donation next week, the guilt he should have been feeling after watching Gerard in such a perverse manner was surprisingly absent, and Frank wasn't going to battle against his attraction to the younger man anymore, not after that amazing of an orgasm.

Frank's phone pinged suddenly just then, his eyes snapping out of their semi shut state as he half-heartedly reached for the device, seeing Ryan's name displayed on the large screen, which Frank had been expecting.

Ryan had explicitly asked for Frank to tell him how he liked the video yesterday, even though Frank's answer at the time had been that he most likely wasn't going to watch it, but now he was so fucking glad that he had.

_"So was I right?"_

Frank rolled his eyes affectionately even though Ryan couldn't see him. He had his reply mostly typed out before he made the connection that Ryan was also a teacher at the college Frank worked at, and even though he specialized in drama, which Gerard didn't take as far as Frank knew, he might have been aware of the fact that Gerard was indeed a student, causing him to change his wording to try and discover if his hunch was correct.

_"Yes fucker, you were, but did you know that kid is a student at our school?"_

Ryan's response came in almost instantly, but it hadn't been what Frank had been expecting to see, forcing Frank to reread the lines of text numerous times to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating.

_"Maybe...okay, actually yes - I did. Gerard may or may not be in Brendon's class, and Brendon may or may not have told me that he has a huge crush on you, so I thought this would be a good way to get you interested in him."_

Frank's finger quickly hit the call button next to Ryan's name, because he had to hear his voice to make sure that he wasn't just fucking with Frank.

If he was, Frank was going to kick his ass tomorrow, _hell_ \- he might still do that even if he wasn't, because who the fuck tells someone about their crush's skype sex chat instead of just hooking them up on a normal date?

Well, obviously Ryan did, but _still_ , Frank was torn between being seriously pissed off while also ecstatic over the fact that Gerard might actually like him.

"Are you mad at me?" Ryan asked immediately after picking up.

Frank could imagine the puppy dog eyes he was most likely sporting right now, because his tone was the exact same as the one he used on Frank whenever he wanted him to substitute for his class so he could get the day off, so he could only assume the expression came with it.

"That depends on if you are fucking with me or not," Frank exhaled heavily, tugging on his hair softly as he tried to decipher if Ryan was secretly laughing at him on the other side of the line.

"I'm not - _honestly_ , some kids were teasing Gerard about being a teacher fucker one day, so Brendon pulled him aside and talked to him about what they were saying. He admitted to having a crush on you, which apparently everyone knows about besides you by the way," Ryan explained, truthfulness prevalent in his voice along with an edge of excitement.

"Well then why the fuck didn't you just tell me that instead of giving me a link to his live porn?" Frank groaned, flopping onto his bed tiredly with the phone cradled up against his ear.

"Because I know how picky you are, plus you would never go out with a student otherwise, which I still don't get, because it is totally legal... _mostly_ , but whatever," Ryan giggled softly, ignoring Frank's huff of irritation as he continued speaking. "Anyway, I was positive that once you saw the video, you would be head over heels for him, and I wasn't wrong, was I?"

Frank could practically feel the smirk he was certain Ryan's lips had contorted into, but he had to admit, everything Ryan had said was correct, and if Gerard really did like him, he owed Ryan a hell of a lot more than simply stepping in for a few of his classes.

"Okay - _fine_ , you win, but is he even a little? His show was great and all, but you know I want the real thing, not someone that just likes to play pretend in the bedroom."

"I'm not sure, but I think he might be," Ryan hummed under his breath. "I can't really explain why, but I just get that vibe from him."

"So you're saying littles can sense each other?" Frank scoffed in a teasing manner, although if that were true maybe he would use Ryan to find a date more often if Gerard wasn't interested since the other was a little himself.

"Maybe, I mean I could be wrong, I haven't even spoken with him that much since he isn't in my class, but Brendon agrees with me, and if you're attracted to him, it can't hurt to at least try."

"Yeah, I'll talk to him soon probably, god knows I can't forget about him after this, but I'm not initiating anything serious until graduation," Frank surrendered, his heart thrumming loudly under his skin as he imagined Gerard being his, which could very well be a possibility in a few short weeks.

And for the first time in fuck knows how long, Frank actually couldn't wait for Monday morning to arrive, because the usually dreaded day would bring with it the promise of seeing Gerard.

That made the early awakening worth it, if Frank even managed to sleep that is, the anticipation flooding his veins was going to make it very difficult to close his eyes.

"Perfect, and don't forget to write how I set you up into your wedding speech," Ryan chuckled fondly.

"Yeah - okay cupid, keep dreaming," Frank scoffed, ending the call after exchanging a few more words with his best friend.

And eventually, Frank did manage to drift off. His earlier orgasm had exhausted his body, if not his mind, and much to Frank's delight, his dreams were filled with images of Gerard, his lips twitching in his sleep slightly as he clutched a pillow close to his chest, holding the inanimate object in a gentle embrace as if it was the boy that Frank ached to share a bed with.


End file.
